


tell me how to fall in love (the way you want me to)

by afire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, but he's just trying to get maya a gf he is forgiven, farkle and isadora aren't mentioned by name but you can tell who they are, maya just wants to keep looking at the cute girl, riley is adorable and flustered, zay is an enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: Maya turns around to glare at him, "I don't do anything straight Zay, you know that!" (or: when two nosy best friends inadvertently stage a meet-cute)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maureenbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/gifts).



"Hey, welcome to the Java Bay, what can I get you?"

Maya waits, fingers poised over the register to key in the order. She glances up when it doesn't come, confused and a little annoyed; she's had a long day, after all.

All of that evaporates when she gets a good look at the customer. It's a girl, a really _pretty_ girl, and for all of Maya's confidence she sort of starts to break down internally when she realizes this. This is stupid, boys have never had this effect on her.

Okay, she's gay, but that's not the point. The point is there is a pretty girl standing in front of her and neither of them have spoken for at least a minute. Maya clears her throat, drumming her fingers on the counter and offering the girl a smile. "Hi, would you like some coffee?"

The girl flushes, cheeks blooming pink as her eyes dart from the menu to the counter, refusing to meet Maya's eyes. "Uh, I'd like a, uh, do guys you have—? No, uh, how about a— no, I mean, I just, do you guys do hot chocolate?"

Maya is overwhelmed by how _adorable_ she is and it takes a second for her to remember that yes, they do have hot chocolate, and she should really open her mouth and say so. "Yeah we do, what size would you like?" She gestures to the mugs in front of the register, ranging from small to large.

It's about now that Maya realizes that the girl isn't alone. There's a boy standing behind her, and another girl next to him. The boy is covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter, though it isn't working too well, and the girl next to him is smiling grudgingly.

Maya realizes with a start that she isn't paying attention to the girl that's actually ordering, turning back to her and grinning when she quickly averts her eyes. "Tell you what, I'll put you down for a medium," Maya says, pointedly reaching for a large mug and jotting the order down, winking at the girl.

Her blush deepens, if that's even possible, and she opens her mouth, presumably to stutter out another sentence about how Maya doesn't have to do that, but Maya beats her to it, looking up with a Sharpie in her right hand and the order sheet in her left, "Whipped cream, yeah?"

The girl nods once and Maya scribbles the shorthand for whipped cream onto the paper before sliding both the sheet and the cup toward Zay, who's watching the exchange amusedly. She pointedly nudges him toward the machines, they both have jobs to do, pretty girl or not.

"That'll be six-oh-five," Maya says, pressing the button so the register drawer pops open. The girl blinks twice before she gets gently pushed to the side by the boy that's standing behind her. He slides up to the counter, pulling the other girl with him and grinning widely at Maya, "Sorry about that, can we all order at once?"

Maya shrugs, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Their order is followed by two more customers and by the time Maya is done with them Zay has finished making the first girl's hot chocolate. While he's busy with the last few orders, Maya quickly glances around the shop, managing to spot the table the boy and two girls are sitting at, mainly because the boy is gesturing wildly in the air with both his hands.

The girl glances up then, over the mug that she's holding in both hands, and Maya grins at her. She's just about to cut her losses and walk over when Zay claps her on the shoulder and spins her around. Maya scowls half-heartedly at him, "What?"

"Stop eye-fucking the customers."

"Excuse me, I am _not_ doing that."

"She's blushing so hard I can see the pink from here."

Maya swats at his arm, "I'm just _smiling_ at her for god's sake."

"Smiling for you is eye-fucking for literally everyone else on the planet, the way you look at people is just so intense."

"I will kill you and no one will find your body."

Zay holds both his hands up in surrender, backing away toward the espresso machine. "Hey man, I'm just saying, ask for her number or something, this staring business is creepy."

Maya leans past him to grab the plastic box that they use to collect dishes, using the dishcloth sitting next to the sink to hit him lightly in the stomach before throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm going to go collect dishes, which means you're washing them."

"I never agreed to that!" Zay calls after her, but Maya pretends she doesn't hear, swinging out from behind the counter and making her way to the first table she sees with dirty dishes; collecting them is a hell of a lot better than washing them.

She doesn't realize she's gravitated toward the table where the girl is sitting until someone whispers, "Do it," and she looks up out of sheer curiosity. Maya spots the boy from before talking lowly, eyes wide and speaking far too fast for Maya to be able to catch what he's saying. The other girl just sips on her coffee, looking about a hundred percent done with the situation, or maybe she just never invested herself in the first place, Maya wouldn't blame her.

She wipes the table down, throwing the dishcloth over her shoulder again and bracing herself to pick up the container full of dishes when someone clears their throat and she looks up instinctively. The girl is stealing glances at her, still blushing furiously, cheeks only getting pinker when Maya makes eye-contact and smiles. Okay, Zay might have been a little bit right about the intensity of her gaze, but she can't fucking help it goddammit she was born with these eyes.

Maya is unsure of what's the polite thing to do now but the girl chimes in with a quick, "You're cute," before picking up her large cup of hot chocolate and effectively hiding behind it. The boy is beaming proudly and Maya can feel _herself_ blushing now.

"I— thank you," Maya says, then a voice in the back of her head that sounds suspiciously like Zay yells something about carrying a conversation and she shuffles about on the spot, "you're really pretty."

Maya thinks the girl looks up out of pure shock, but then a smile spreads slowly across her face and it literally, actually feels like the sun just came out, pun not intended. "Thank you," she says, softly, and the evening light slices across her face perfectly. They're sitting at one of the corner tables, next to a window, and the girl is half shrouded in darkness, half lit up with the rosy hues of sunset. Maya fingers twitch, itching for a pencil and her sketchbook, or any form of paper she can use to draw on.

She gets snapped out of her reverie when Zay yells over at her, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Hey, Maya! Do you drink espresso straight? I forgot."

Maya turns around to glare at him, "I don't do anything straight Zay, you know that!" Then, realizing what she's just said, she spins back toward the girl. She's giggling into her hot chocolate, and the boy next to her is smiling like he's just won the lottery.

"Ah, I'll just go now—"

"No, wait!"

Maya pauses, letting go of the container and straightening up, unconsciously wiping her hands down on her apron. "Yeah?"

"I— uh, oh god okay, can I have your number?"

Maya blinks once, twice, a third time as her brain struggles to understand what exactly is happening right now. The girl seems to take her silence as rejection, because her hesitant smile is sliding off her face. Maya scrambles because that's all she's capable of right now, "No, don't! I mean— oh god I'm so bad at this. Yeah, yes, yes you can have my number. Take it."

She reaches into her pocket for her phone, fumbling with it once before opening her contacts app and selecting her own profile, right at the top. "There," she says, passing her phone to the girl.

Maya shuffles her feet as the exchange is happening, chancing a glance at Zay only to subtly flip him off when he widens his eyes and makes kissy noises at her. She can't hear it all the way from here but she can imagine it well enough.

The girl gives her device back to her, the smile back on her face, twice as wide and three times as bright. Maya accepts the phone and takes a look at it, smiling when she sees the new contact that's just been added. "Thanks," she says, slipping it back into her pocket, "it's nice to meet you Riley."

 

**…**

 

Later that night, when she's sitting on her bed and desperately trying to sketch Riley from memory, her phone buzzes from next to her.

**[From: Riley Matthews, 10:24pm]**

hi!!! i hope i didn't wake you, sorry about today you were just really cute, make it up to you with a movie?

**[To: Riley Matthews, 10:25pm]**

it's no problem at all, but i won't say no to a movie. does sunday work for you?

**[From: Riley Matthews, 10:25pm]**

sunday's perfect, see you then!!!!

 

**…**

 

"I don't know about you but that guy who's in love with his best friend's wife totally deserves better."

Maya hums in agreement, though she doesn't really have an opinion. It was a great movie, considering she doesn't usually watch ones about romance. Riley had managed to convince her to give it a chance and Maya's pretty sure this is definitely not the last time Riley is going to succeed in convincing her to do something.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry? I know a great Mexican place not too far from here, are you okay with Mexican? I mean, I know some people don't really like it and if you don't we can totally go somewhere else—"

"We can go wherever you want, honey," Maya says with a laugh, reaching over to twine their fingers together.

Riley freezes for a second and Maya almost wrenches her hand back in horror, but then Riley's grip tightens and she grins, "Okay," she says, swinging their hands between them, "I bet you'll love the place."

Maya tugs gently so their elbows knock with every second step, allowing herself a quiet chuckle when she sees Riley smiling out of the corner of her eye, "I know I will."

**Author's Note:**

> this is for mako, ily mako. 
> 
> i read [this](http://taylorswift.co.vu/post/146059169315/spaceinvadeher-tiny-gay-aurora) tumblr post and could not resist i hope i've done it justice, please talk to me on my [tumblr](taylorswift.co.vu), requests are always open, for fics or headcanons or anything else i love talking to y'all!!!


End file.
